rose_reds_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gerald-XR-Donovan
Gerald-XR-Donovan, more commonly known as Gerald, is the protagonist of the majority of Minecraftia: Trial One. History Gerald lived with his aunt, uncle, and two sisters. He was best friends with Kenney, Minerva, Andrea, Sam, Nate, and Henry. He was an admin in Minecraftia. Personality A comical, eccentric, and flirty character. He shows interest in culture such as music, art, and architecture. Biography Minecraftia: Volume 1 Upon his introduction, Gerald quickly becomes Ludwig's right hand man. He is later revealed to be an admin and is eventually the cause of Cedryth's downfall. After the war, he builds a shrine for Ludwig in a new town. Minecraftia: Volume 2 The first volume with Gerald as the protagonist, he is now the leader of Ludwig's memorial town and has to defeat his former Splegg teammate Ellis, who wants revenge on him for cheating. Ellis creates a huge volcano which eventually destroys Elliottown and most of its habitants. Minecraftia: Volume 3 In this volume, Gerald is the deuteragonist again. He has removed his admin powers and serves as Amber's mentor throughout her journey to defeat the Sunshine Citadel, a cult led by former Splegger Ellis. At the end of the volume, Gerald gives Amber his town Xaron Bay and departs from the Xaron county with several others. Minecraftia: Volume 4 The second volume with Gerald as the protagonist, he has been on the road for eight years with his friends, exploring the world of Minecraftia. He eventually meets Finn, the leader of The Falls. Upon joining this new community, Gerald discovers that his old friend-turned-enemy Cedryth has been born into a new body, Arbello. The two are now at war after Ryland kills a member of his group which leads to several dozen deaths, including Gerald's best friend, Kenney, as well as himself, and Arbello has gotten away once more. The ending shows Gerald with Aasim, Kenney, his girlfriend Connie, and his adoptive son Tennessee. He reunites with Ludwig, Finn, Serge, and Baahir. Minecraftia: Volume 5 Gerald has a cameo in Book 1 where he kills himself. In Book 3, he appears in Swarfiga's dream. In Book 4, he returns to Minecraftia a final time to say goodbye to everyone. Minecraftia: Volume 6 Arbello mentions Gerald during his chat with Luke. Minecraftia: Volume 7 The third and final volume with Gerald as the protagonist, it shows his transition from 16 years old to 21 years old and his coming-to-terms with getting older, cleverly having These Are The Days of Our Lives by Queen play on the radio. He plays Minecraft one final time with all of his friends before he and Tenn go upstairs to start working on their animated series. Minecraftia: Volume 8 Gerald is mentioned several times by his little sister, Sarah Lee. He appears in a photograph in Ozymandias and apparently visited her several months prior. He also texts Ellie in a flashback in All God's People. Minecraftia: Volume 9 Sarah Lee receives a letter from him. Relationships Kenney Gerald and Kenney have been best friends for a long time, even before the events of Arc 1, and Gerald feels he can trust Kenney. Gerald is shocked when Kenney is shot in the leg and refuses to leave him, though he is captured by Arbello anyway. Gerald is saddened and furious when Kenney is kidnapped. Aasim Gerald and Aasim first interact in their room in the Falls' apartment complex. Gerald states through narration that he feels he can trust Aasim, even going as far as to describe their conversations as "therapeutic." It is revealed in Book 2 that Aasim has developed a crush on Gerald. Sarah Lee Sarah Lee is Gerald's younger sister. The two have a positive relationship, despite never shown interacting, as Sarah Lee never speaks ill of him and even overestimates several of his achievements. Gerald told her an over exaggerated story, claiming to be the God of Minecraft, which Sarah apparently believes. Killed Victims *Cedryth *Axel (Caused) *Tom (Caused) *SuperLaserGuy1 (Caused) *Sonja (Caused) *Max (Caused) *Chloe (Caused) *Travis (Caused) *Eric (Caused) *Olivia *Ruth *Ewan *The Warden *Connor *Evangeline *Courtney (On Steph's orders) *Steph *Warren (Caused) *John *Cain *Numerous members of the Citadel (Caused) *Numerous counts of mobs and animals. Appearances Minecraftia: Trial One Minecraftia: Trial Two Minecraftia: Volume 8 *Ozymandias (Photograph) Minecraftia: Volume Gerald *Bonded For Life Miscellaneous *Thank God It's Christmas Trivia *Gerald's zodiac sign is Leo. *Gerald's favorite color is purple. *His favorite food is chicken. *It was revealed that Gerald is bisexual. *He has caused the second most amount of deaths in the Minecraftia Series, with at least 12. *He has the most confirmed appearances out of all the characters, confirmed to appear in 44 books. *According to Gerald-XR-Donovan and Master E. Lubizzy, Gerald was 16 in the real world. *His catchphrase appears to be "I've not seen the Cannibal Holocaust." According to Gerald-XR-Donovan, it's him trying to flirt, although he doesn't know what it means or why he says it. *With Gerald's death, there are no members of his group still alive. **There are only three Volume 1 characters still alive: Arbello, Witherstorm and Jayden. *According to his ID, his full name is Gerald Sean Warren. *Oddly, Gerald does not know who Ravenclaw is in Ludwig and the Redstoner and the Griefer. It is likely he was just putting on an act to hide the fact he was once friends with him. *Gerald has appeared in some format in every volume except for Volume 6. *It was revealed that Gerald works in a coffee shop after the events of Minecraftia. *Gerald is one of fourteen LGBT characters in Minecraftia, the others being Ludwig, Kenney, Hellcraftia, Rigby, Ewan, Aasim, Allison, Eileen, Minerva, Jenny, Katy, Bebe, and Jacob. *He has been mentioned at least once in all nine volumes, the only character to have been.